


surprise PDA

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: i wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im im kinda gay au (well actually I am gay but I’m closeted and didn’t know how much I like you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise PDA

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

“I can’t handle these assholes,” Alec said angrily, watching people across the street yelling to no one in particular. 

To Alec, it felt like they were screaming directly at him. 

“Then don’t,” Magnus said, brushing his hair out of his eyes and squinting down at his exam notes. “Just ignore them.” 

Alec chewed on his pencil and looked at Magnus. 

He knew Magnus was gay, or maybe bi; he’d seen him flirting with a few girls on campus.  
Magnus was a good friend, but Alec had never told him about his own sexuality. 

He had never told anyone. 

Magnus showed his sexuality in his too-tight jeans and too-perfect shirts, his gelled hair and painted face. He didn’t show it, he _flaunted_ it. He loved to dress the way he did, and he loved getting every kind of reaction to it. 

Magnus didn’t care what anyone thought; other students, teachers, homophobic people in the streets. 

Alec wished that his hate for the homophobes across the street was solely for Magnus.  
But the yells felt like an attack on him, and they hurt. Even when the person saying them didn’t matter to him. 

But it still bothered him.  
He really wished he didn’t care. 

“Really, Alec,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s hand, his amber eyes dancing. “It’s fine. It’s almost funny how much they care. They can waste their time yelling to no one, it doesn’t bother me.” 

_It bothers me,_ Alec thought, looking down at his papers and frowning at his cramped handwriting. 

They were trying to study together, like they always did. Today Magnus had picked this small café, and they sat at an outdoor table, books spread out in front of them, the soft breeze ruffling the pages, warm coffees resting atop stray papers. 

“Okay, let’s just study." Magnus said. "My professor was saying-” 

The ‘protestors’ were yelling louder now, their obnoxiously loud voices passing over traffic and jarring Alec’s ears. 

“You know what,” Alec growled, dropping his pencil into the fold of his book and shutting it. “Magnus, come on.” He said, standing up and taking Magnus’s hand. 

Magnus’s palm was warm and comforting in his, and when he didn’t pull away, Alec felt something besides anger twist unfurling in his stomach. 

Alec walked Magnus across the street, not really thinking about what he was going to do. 

“Alec,” Magnus was saying, looking over his shoulder. “Our books-” 

“Our books are fine.” Alec told him, watching the homophobes as their eyes fell on Magnus’s hand in Alec’s, and then, just on Magnus. 

He was the person to attract attention. Like a human strobe light, or solar flare. 

You couldn’t not look at him, even if he was too bright for your eyes. 

Alec pulled Magnus up so that they were standing right in front of them, and their tirade became louder, angrier. 

“Magnus,” Alec said quietly, his heartbeat rapid in his throat as he turned to Magnus. Alec slid one hand to Magnus’s elbow and lifted the other to cup his surprised face. 

Alec ran his thumb along Magnus’s cheekbone and stepped closer to him, their chests almost touching, breaths stirring each others hair. 

“Alec?” 

Alec kissed him, before he really knew that he was going to.  
Their lips met, and everything else, everyone else, faded away into nothingness. 

Magnus made a soft noise low in his throat and leaned into Alec’s hands and mouth, his lips curious and new on Alec’s.  
Magnus’s hands came to grip Alec’s hips, holding Alec to him tightly as he parted his lips. 

Alec never imagined anything could feel this good, this _right._ His whole body thrummed, like Magnus was passing electricity through his mouth to every part of his being. 

Alec hadn’t had enough of this. Of Magnus’s lips, of his hands, of his body pressing against him. Why hadn’t he ever done this before? 

He didn’t know how to breathe, how to think. 

He pulled away from Magnus before he wanted to, staring at him and gasping. Magnus was looking at Alec like he’d never seen him before. Like he’d never seen lips before, or felt someone else’s skin on his own. 

Alec turned to the speechless homophobes. “Hey,” he said, out of breath. “Fuck you.” 


End file.
